


月下

by Timberline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timberline/pseuds/Timberline
Kudos: 45





	月下

入睡前，黄仁俊最后一次看了眼通讯器，李帝努很欠揍地发了条消息来，他说：“哦。”

消息栏往上翻，是他赌气同李帝努说：“那你以后都不必听我的，也别求着我帮你了。”

李帝努也生了气，不知跑到什么地方去了。黄仁俊懒得管他，独自钻进睡袋里，又翻来覆去烦了好一会才睡着。营地夜晚温度低，再醒来的时候他却出了满头的汗，体温极高的北极狼把头埋在他尚未完全缩进睡袋的脖颈处，有一下没一下地顺着脖子向上舔至耳廓，像是在讨好他。

他认命拉开拉链，极不情愿地从温暖的睡袋里伸出一只手揉了揉狼柔软的毛发：“谁叫你来的，李帝努吗？”

白狼打了个哆嗦，通体雪白的狼毛跟着发颤，狭长的狼眼微眯，很快有滚烫的泪水从眼眶里汩汩而出。

黄仁俊预感不好，扯开睡袋跑出帐篷，便看见漆黑一片中唯有明月皎洁，轮廓饱满。

月圆之夜。

白狼乖巧地随着他一起出了帐篷，昂起头发出一声悲鸣，哀伤又迫切的狼嚎划破漫漫长夜，黄仁俊闭上眼，试图感知李帝努的情绪。

他听见接连不断的潮起潮落声，水花翻滚击打在礁石上，晚风沾染上咸湿的味道，还有些刺骨的寒。

李帝努在发抖，在害怕。

黄仁俊猛地睁开眼，白狼咬着他的左裤脚直把他往悬崖方向带，另一边他的小红狐扬起厚厚的尾巴不停摇摆着，小心翼翼地扯了扯他的右裤脚。

他蹲下身先是毫不客气地掐着小红狐的脸：“胳膊肘往外拐，没良心！我跟他吵架了你却叫我去主动找他嘛？我不要面子的？”

白狼尖利的牙齿快要咬破他的裤腿了，他叹了口气：“你主人都哭了，你才知道来找我，早干嘛去了？”

他一边向着山的方向狂奔而去，一边暗自祈祷李帝努还没有完全崩溃，能感知到自己的情绪。

他怕的就是李帝努陷入崩溃，悬崖下面就是海，李帝努一个人坐在山顶上，没人陪着，他会在干嘛？

黄仁俊真的不知道。

以往的每一次月圆之夜他们都是一起度过的，李帝努把自己和他关在狭小的房间里，白狼咆哮，红狐呜咽，李帝努哭得喘不过气，紧紧地抱着他不许他离开半步。房间里充斥着浓郁的向导素，李帝努却还嫌不够，拼了命地吸，缠着黄仁俊想多要一点。

“宝宝亲亲我好不好，我好难过啊，难过得快要死掉了。”李帝努黏糊糊过来索吻，黄仁俊招架不住，伸手搂住他的脖子，温柔地吸吮对方的薄唇。

哨兵的感官发达，轻而易举就会陷入极端情绪里，所以李帝努缠着他做爱的时候更多是因为缺乏安全感，不想被抛弃，草草地扩张几下就把性器塞进来顶弄。他被李帝努压在身下，双腿架在李帝努的肩膀上，难耐地小声哼唧。性器破开肠壁直挺挺地捣进来，囊袋撞在他紧实的小屁股上发出令人脸红心跳的啪啪声。他作为S级向导精神力已经足够强大，但还是沦陷在性爱所带来的快感中，出不去了。

尽管如此黄仁俊还是在尽力安抚，精神触手轻而易举地跃进李帝努的精神海，他能感觉到对方的焦躁不安，一种被人抛弃的孤独感不断地游走在精神海里。狼是群居动物，月圆之夜便会格外思念亲人，狼嚎只是它们用来寻找亲人的方法。李帝努16岁被送进伦敦塔训练，整整4年过去，他一次也没能见到家人，还好白塔让他遇见黄仁俊。

黄仁俊是他这匹孤狼的欧若拉，可遇不可求的极光，无惧黑夜的黎明之神。

向导和哨兵间的体力差了十万八千里，李帝努气都不带喘就能爬上的山，黄仁俊却得花上半小时。圣所不止训练哨兵，也会给向导安排些简单的体能训练，黄仁俊从来都不肯好好做，此刻终于尝到苦果。越往上爬便越冷，可他的脸却逐渐泛起红，体内涌起令人烦躁的热度，他深一脚浅一脚地踩进土里，地上四散着石子和杂草，走起来很困难。

都怪李帝努，如果他们没吵架就好了，如果今天不是月圆之夜就好了。

走着走着他才开始发现不对劲，不管他休息多久脸还是红扑扑的，燥热感迟迟没有褪去，腿脚开始发软站不住。

这种熟悉的感觉没什么可怀疑的了——是结合热。

好在路程也没剩下多少，他强打起精神加快速度登上山顶，刚到便被李帝努扑了个满怀。

“宝宝你怎么现在才来，”李帝努双手紧紧地搂着他的腰，黄仁俊被突如其来的亲密接触吓到，李帝努见人没反应，又亲昵地用头发蹭了蹭他的脸。“跟我说话为什么不专心呢？”

实际上黄仁俊没法专心，见到李帝努后整个大脑仿佛都被情欲占据，李帝努只是那样扭了一下，他腿间沉睡的性器就已经慢慢抬头变硬，这是哨兵和向导间难以言说的性吸引力，与生俱来的想要占据对方身体全部的冲动。

他艰难地开口，不敢对上李帝努发红的眼睛：“我……你听我说，我结合热发作了，我可能没办法现在给你做精神梳理，你能忍到我结合热稍微好一点吗？”

李帝努含住他的下唇，舌尖探进唇里沿着下排牙齿细细舔了个来回，驾轻就熟地勾出他的舌头，牵连出的口水滴滴答答顺着嘴角边流出来。他的亲法黏黏糊糊，像是吃了一次糖的小孩就不会再满足，贪婪地想要更多。他不说话，只是用行动默默告诉黄仁俊，他想要了。

并且他知道黄仁俊也想要。

李帝努的理智还在，他还清楚记得黄仁俊怕脏怕冷，量子兽被当做了免费靠垫，他把黄仁俊抱进北极狼宽阔的背里，像是虔诚的教徒般跪下身。黄仁俊的羽绒服早就被李帝努哄着脱掉了，他穿着单薄的衬衣和牛仔裤，整个人陷在狼的怀抱里，像是被一张温暖且柔软的毯子裹住。

“我给宝宝口，宝宝就不难受了，好不好？”他自顾自地说着，解开皮带和拉链，熟练地将性器含起。吃糖的小孩终于得到了满足，从龟头开始一寸一寸裹进嘴里，粗糙的舌面掠过龟头，方才与黄仁俊热吻过的唇瓣还残留着透明水渍，现在这两瓣薄唇却毫不犹豫地含着他的阴茎。李帝努吞得很深也足够细心，连精囊都一一舔过，鼓胀的肉柱在温热的口腔里得到了极大的缓解，黄仁俊发出舒服的喟叹。白狼身上软乎乎的，他只需要略偏头，狼毛就能挠得他脸颊都发痒。李帝努低下头，月光淡淡洒下来，照着他银色的发丝几乎发白。

不知过了多久，黄仁俊闷哼了一声，一股白浊液体喷薄而出，尽数射在李帝努的脸上，他很随意地擦了几下脸，任由精液黏在手背上不管，抬头亲了亲黄仁俊的唇角：“宝宝真棒。”

结合热让黄仁俊全身都泛着淡粉色，双腿被分得很开，李帝努急得要命，一次塞了两根手指进去做扩张，菊穴一张一缩，那两根细长的手指搔刮着肠壁，撩得黄仁俊连心都痒痒的。他拉了下李帝努的手，说：“别扩张了。”

他的言下之意就是，直接进来也行。李帝努当然听懂了，弯着笑眼把手指抽出来，趁着指尖湿润触及黄仁俊的衬衫，纽扣被一颗一颗解开，胸口的乳粒过于敏感，李帝努只消用很轻的力度把指腹覆在乳粒上揉两下，乳粒便立刻挺立起来，像两颗坚硬的小红豆。

“我要进来了，宝宝。”李帝努说。

黄仁俊歪过头，轻轻嗯了一声。

阴茎长驱直入，戳开穴口绞着甬道里的软肉，李帝努一点都没跟他客气，又快又猛地动起来，每一次都顶到最深处。小穴被填满让黄仁俊无端生出一股安全感来，任由李帝努俯身在他的脖颈和胸前不断地留下吻痕。李帝努骨子里大概是与生俱来的野兽本性，亲吻他皮肤的时候自己的占有欲毫无保留地展露出来，他叼起一小块锁骨下的肉，先是很温柔地舔舐，继而换了一颗尖尖的牙来回磨蹭着，两片薄唇印上那一片皮肤不断吸吮着，直到变得深红。吻痕是做爱后最明显最直观的证据，他在用这种幼稚但有效的方法暗示黄仁俊，你是我的。

“宝宝里面好紧啊……”李帝努感慨，“就像接吻的时候你会下意识吸着我的舌头一样，下面也吸着我呢，爽得我都不想出去了。”

黄仁俊不知道自己有这个小习惯，事实上他也从来没注意过。

“你还没回答我呢，爽不爽？”  
“嗯？”

李帝努得不到回应不甘心，又凑上来要吻黄仁俊，这次他亲得很凶，没留给黄仁俊一点喘息的机会，分开的时候黄仁俊唇边留下一大片水渍，李帝努伸出大拇指帮他全部抹掉，摩挲着他的下巴又问了一次。

“宝宝是不是也很爽？告诉我嘛。”

然后他听到了一声肯定的回应，很低很低，声音再小一点他都该听不见了。得到满意的回答，他加快速度动起来，按照自己心意摆弄着黄仁俊的身体，黄仁俊的小腿细细长长，围在他腰上肯定更好看，他这样想着，抓着对方的脚踝往自己腰两侧摆。他什么也没说，黄仁俊就都懂了，撑着小狼的背往前挪了挪，两人间的距离又一次被缩短，李帝努这回是真的可以艹到最深处了，他像是怕人逃跑似的，一手紧紧按在黄仁俊的腰侧，不许他动弹。

“换个姿势好不好，”李帝努拔出性器，让黄仁俊翻了个身，趴在小狼身上又重新顶了进去。这种趴着的姿势让两人都看不见对方的表情，黄仁俊其实不太舒服，刚刚被李帝努亲得快要破皮的乳粒不断被细柔的狼毛刮着，只要李帝努一顶弄乳粒就会蹭在毛上，又疼又痒，与此同时后穴被粗长的阴茎疯狂顶撞着，李帝努伏在他背上压得他没法动弹，只能安静承受着一刻不停的撞击。悬崖下的海浪翻涌敲击着崖壁，身下是精囊拍打在屁股上的啪啪声，耳边还有李帝努嘶哑着喉咙的低喘声，李帝努低头用舌尖不停地在他腺体周围打着圈地舔，一边舔一边嗅：“好香，有茉莉花香。”

那是向导素的味道，大概是因为在野外，味道扩散得厉害，必须要凑得很近才能闻到。黄仁俊觉得自己稍微没那么难受了，但还是懒懒的不想说话，他伸手，揉了揉小狼的头，权当做是小狼给他做免费靠垫的谢礼。

“别看他，看我。”李帝努不太高兴了，抓着他的手腕往自己胸口放，收获黄仁俊的一个白眼。

“我刚刚做了个梦，”李帝努自顾自地说，“就在小狼去找你的时候，我睡着了。”

“你梦到什么了？”黄仁俊问。

“我梦到我没有家了，没有人愿意要我。”

黄仁俊翻过身来，发现李帝努额头鼻尖上都蒙着一层薄汗，他伸手搂住李帝努的脖子，和对方交换了一个绵长的吻，他不自觉地吸着李帝努的舌尖，迷迷糊糊道：“你有的，至少你有我啊。”

“不够，”李帝努松开他，神采奕奕，“宝宝再给我生个小孩好不好。”

夜还长，黄仁俊抬头，潮汐暗涌，他却只听得见李帝努在他耳边说：“宝宝，我们和好吧。”


End file.
